The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, specifically a technique that is effectively applied to a semiconductor device including a temperature sensing diode.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-302977 describes a configuration where a cathode of a temperature sensing diode is electrically coupled to an emitter of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) via a constant current source.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-213441 describes a technique where a temperature-sensed element and a temperature sensing diode are provided in the same semiconductor chip while the temperature sensing diode is disposed in the vicinity of the temperature-sensed element.